


Dance with me?

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BECAUSE I NEED MORE JEALOUSY JOSEPHINE I NEED JEALOUS JOSEPHINE OKAY, Bioware did dirty, But please, F/F, Fluff, I may be late to the fandom but, Jealousy, Self Inserty, also, also this is like, but - Freeform, but who cares, for now, have my own interpretation of this, i used to be thirsty for Cassandra, just fluff, my thirst for Josephine Montilyet, since I found she's straight it stopped all thirsts, so fuckin, that doesn't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: Josephine Montilyet realizes how jealousy feels when a certain Inquisitor has a few dances with anyone BUT her.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> So just heads up my Inquisitor is Gianna and she's a warrior class Trevalyan. I may exapand with this universe owo

The Winter Palace was stressful for everyone.

Everyone was on high alert, the Game was much dangerous now. The future of the world hangs in the balance between everything and despite it all, Josephine was having fun. The Game was something she had dearly missed, nothing compares to the dangerous smiles and the dance of Orlais courts. Nothing can compare to it, and with her time in Haven and Skyhold, it was like a breath of fresh air. 

Granted Josephine does wish it was under better circumstances.

Yvette being there did help ease Josephine and heighten the danger. She could never forgive herself if something had happened to her, and with all her inexperience in the game, Josephine fears for her all the more (granted Antoine and Lauren aren’t as adept to the Game as she is). Sticking with her brought back memories and a lot of pains, and for a few moments, Josephine undoubtedly enjoyed herself a lot more than she has the past few months.

Even Yvette’s constant poking and prodding about her relationship with the Inquisitor was something she missed. 

“Josie! You must tell me everything!” She croons as they watch the dancers. “Was she romantic? Did you know from the start? Was it love at first sight?”

“Yvette,” she warns half-halfheartedly. “It’s...it’s our personal business,”

“That’s no fun, Josie!” She almost trills. “You must tell me some juicy details! She’s so dreamy in person, at least tell me you had a little crush on her when you first met her!”

“Yvette!” She flushes, looking away and clearing her throat. “The Inquisitor was charming when we first met, that’s all I can say about it,”

“Just charming?” Yvette pushes. “Josie—the way you look at her is as if you’re swooning,” she practically sings. “And it hasn’t escaped Mama’s and Papa’s ears about how she dueled Lord Otranto for your hand,”

“That’s enough, Yvette, I do not swoon.” She nearly snaps. Yvette murmurs out a small apology and a small kernel of guilt suddenly lodges in her stomach. “But...in any case...it was pretty romantic seeing her duel Lord Otranto for me,” she admits softly, only so Yvette could hear it. 

“I knew it!” She immediately brightens up and Josephine rolls her eyes, well aware her sister was never going to stop teasing her about it. “Oh, Josie, you’re so lucky to have her. I hope both you and her end up happily together after this dreadful Corypheus business,”

“I hope so too, Yvette.” She agrees. “I really hope so too.” The Corypheus business looms over her head and it’s a stark reminder as to why she really was here. If Empress Celene was to fall, then who was to say what would happen to Orlais then all of Thedas? Everything rests on what the Inquisitor chooses tonight.

Who will win the game? And who will fall?

But she pushes her musings to the side as she talks to a Countess who was asking about siding with the Inquisition. Her offerings were meager but she held a strategic location between Skyhold and the rest of their forces and as they continue discussing their arrangements, Yvette suddenly interrupts.

“Lady Capulet,” Yvette interjects suddenly much to both Josephine and Lady Capulet’s surprise. “I need to discuss something urgently with my sister.”

Before Josephine could respond—Lady Capulet blinks at them both and nods before bowing. “It sounds something important, please do not let me keep you up. Lady Josephine Montilyet, I will send my people to Skyhold to strengthen our deal. Good Evening.”

“Good Evening as well to you, Lady Capulet.” Josephine bows and waits for Lady Capulet to get out of earshot before turning to Yvette. “Yvette, explain,”

“Look, Josie! Look!” Yvette immediately hisses and gestures to the dance floor and is surprised to see Duchess Florianne de Chalons dancing with none other than the Inquisitor. 

The Game was complex, and for Duchess Florianne to dance with the Inquisitor might mean something urgent was being discussed, as on the dance floor, no once can really eavesdrop on a conversation. Still, it doesn’t stop the little kernel of jealousy to blossom in Josephine’s stomach.

She wasn’t afraid of the Inquisitor’s faithfulness, no it wasn’t that. Or maybe it was. Perhaps it was a little bit of that. Even if the Inquisitor had dueled Lord Otranto publicly, yet a small fear of Josephine’s was maybe the Inquisitor was tired of her presence already.

Maybe she was too boring, too plain, it doesn’t escape her notice that people had teased her about being so prim and proper and she wasn’t used to “roughing it”. Of course the same could be said to the Inquisitor, as being a Trevelyan was still a noble house. Still, Gianna had proved herself capable of surviving and roughing it in the wild. In fact, from first-hand accounts from the other members of her inner circle, she easily mingled with everyone. Charming even the most stalwart of villagers against the inquisition and even made ‘a few men and women swoon and drop their pants’ according to Dorian.

Though no one had once said she was unfaithful—even Cassandra had stated the opposite. That Gianna had spent hours and days talking about how cute Josephine was or how excited she was to go back to Skyhold. Leliana had teased her relentlessly about it, and Josephine could only duck her head away or redirect the conversation.

But still, it doesn’t help appease the small gnaws of doubt that maybe Gianna was growing sick of her. Seeing her smile brightly at Duchess Florianne makes her wonder if maybe the Duchess was already sashaying her Inquisitor away. 

Yvette was thankfully quiet the entire time. Simply watching the dance with the same intensity and curiosity Josephine has as they dance a little longer. Was it Josephines’ imagination but did the hand go lower than it had to be? Were their faces too close when the Duchess was dipped?

Cullen and Leliana had accused her of overthinking and now it was suffocating her. Perhaps she was overthinking this? But her fears weren’t laid to rest even after the dance. Gianna immediately bounds up to them smiling. “Josephine, Lady Yvette,”

“Good Evening, Inquisitor.” Josephine says a little too coldly that shocks everyone and herself. Giannas’ eyes widen and she searches Josephines’ expression trying to understand but when she can’t she simply bows.

“How’s your evening, my ladies?” She asks and the conversation is clearly stilted because it is Yvette who answers once more. Gianna nods and noticing she’s not exactly wanted quickly excuses herself.

“Josie?” Yvette asks tenderly touching her arm as Josephine turns to face the dancers. “Are you okay?”

“I didn’t mean to sound so...detached,” she says quietly. “I...I’m sorry Yvette...”

Yvette remains quiet and hugs her tightly suddenly. Josephine freezes before hugging her back. “Josie...if it’s any consolation...I don’t think the Inquisitor is going to leave you...I think she truly loves you.”

Somehow the words bring a calm she didn’t know she needed and she smiles squeezing Yvette. “Thank you, Yvette...I needed that. Shall we go get some food first before the speech?”

It was lucky they did get food because otherwise, Josephine wouldn’t have been able to think of eating afterward. 

After deciding to save Empress Celene, the Inquisitor had simply gone up and interrupted the beginning of the speech, publicly shaming Duchess Florianne. Something that has set Orlais tongues wagging for years to come surely, did everything finally settle down.

Empress Celene had stood proud, talking about a better future with the Inquisition in tow and Josephine can’t fight the flush of pride and amazement to see her Inquisitor standing by the Empress’ side.

The Inquisition was a force to be reckoned with and the speech hadn’t concluded when nobles had started swarming her. Yvette had finally managed to slip away and Josephine finds herself handling a lot of unruly nobles. They had come pledging to aid the Inquisition and Josephine takes some time untangling the mess before she’s suddenly roped into a cheer.

“Cheers for the Inquisitor! Savior of Orlais!” 

The resounding cry was shared by everyone, and Josephine manages to down her drink, searching for the Inquisitor. Leliana must have noticed because she approaches her, subtle whispering. “Garden Balcony.” Before disappearing just as fast.

It took some weaseling but Josephine had managed to escape the clutches of the Orlesian court and watches Lady Morrigan leave the balcony, leaving the Inquisitor to simply stare at the garden.

She takes a deep breath and rests beside her. “Long night?” She asks and smiles at the Inquisitor. 

“I’m fine,” she replies automatically and Josephine raises an eyebrow before Gianna sighs and smiles. “Alright...very long...I hadn’t...hadn’t played the Game in a while and I’m already beaten. How you manage to do all of this and come out smiling and enjoying...you and Vivienne are truly in leagues of your own,”

“It’s something I enjoy,” Josephine replies and tucks her a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Besides...it was special since you were there too,”

“Really?” Gianna asks and Josephine can’t help the squeeze in her heart seeing the way she brightens up. “I’d love that,”

'“We should really take you out dancing more often,” Josephine says and nudges her. “But do you want a drink? Anything? I can get you something inside...”

“I’d love that, dancing.” She smiles and nudges her back. “But may I ask for a dance, Lady Montilyet?” and Gianna pulls away to bow. 

“I...I’d love too...” Josephine blushes and accepts her hand. 

Slowly, she’s pulled close and she rests her head against the Inquisitors’ chest. Gianna’s heartbeat comforting as she closes her eyes and sways as Gianna holds her.

“Josephine...I love you,” she says softly kissing her forehead. “When all of this is over...I want to stay by your side...no matter what...”

“I love you too, my love...” she breathes out and holds onto her tighter. “I...I would love that too...”

“No matter what happens...no matter what comes our way, I will always fight for you.” She promises.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Josephine murmurs and kisses her neck. 

Gianna chuckles. “I know you will,”


End file.
